Hunter (English Version)
by Zankuho
Summary: NarutoxRWBYxMGR (Slightly Metal Gear Rising). Naruto runs away from Konoha in his escape is almost killed by Leaf ninjas, when your life is about to be taken, is saved by the swordsman Samuel Rodrigues, this takes pity him and teaches in the art of the blade. (My English is not good)
1. Cool Brazilian Wind

**_Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - Metal Gear Rising I own nothing_**

 ** _My English is not good, so I need a beta!_**

* * *

 _Will little fox! Kick his ass!_

 _You can Naruto!_

 _Dare not be defeated so understood?!_

 _Break his legs!_

 _Never give up!_

 _Go! Naruto!_

 _Show them never fumbling with Remnant!_

Words fuel boosters were needed for the no longer a boy kept fighting same as the most painful and totally cut body. Those words carried with it the hope that all deposited in his blade, carrying the love and affection that over the years he had earned among friends and comrades and especially the most important women in his hard life, those which lit their way and They pulled him out of the black expanse that was subjected to the rest of your life.

He would not give up, not while his hands still had the strength to hold his katana and a strong grip. Not while the blood still bomb through your body. Not when there is still a remnant of life within your being.

"Give up! Uzumaki Naruto!"

The flame was still accesses was the guide for the lost. It was this flame and his duty was to give lost a way home, a path for tomorrow.

Gritting his teeth, he lifted yours blade shining in a crimson tone for the responsible for all the years of pain that kingdom, which their friends, who had spent all innocent.

"Give up..."

In a single jump on human, Naruto was mere centimeters from his enemy, Murasama katana raised above his head in a vertical cut.

"To make me give up!"

Who would have thought that all this happened because of a simple walk years ago.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The strangely fragmented moon reveals itself at the top of the night sky illuminating the dark corners of the kingdom, revealing the beauty of the Valley was certainly known as very advanced constructions that exceeded their homeland. The cobbled streets were empty at the time, something that was completely normal because the underworld of gangs who took over the city at night, crawling from their hiding places and creating chaos and disorder, people avoided immensely leave their homes at that time, the shops closed their doors to all and there would be no reason to open them before sunrise. But for the boy who walked quietly down the street, they were not a significant threat.

The boy was tall, very high, reaching 1.90 cm, spiky blond hair rebellious way, sapphire blue eyes, three horizontal marks on each cheek creating the image of "whiskers", however was not characteristics that drew attention (taking height), but the long sword resting on the coast of your waist, stuck in a versatile mechanism located at the waist giving it the opportunity of a quick draw in combat or in standby mode when placed back. The length of the sword was correct to say be a Katana Muramasa, its sheath was by far the strangest possible since, instead of the traditional "holster" blade, sheath resembled a firearm, having a cartridge and trigger.

He was Naruto Rodrigues, the second holder of the title Cool Brazilian Wind.

And now he looked completely lost while apparently is looking for an old friend.

"How the hell should I find her? I just came here once!" Complained the blond to himself as he tried to understand the map on your right as on the left journey carrying luggage.

Naruto let out a weary sigh, the journey from Brazil to Remnant was long and tiring, taking the factor of thieves and gangsters who thought they had a chance against him at every turn of the corner was ridiculous. He had always heard his Master, about the Hunters were trained in this kingdom, men and women able to hunt the monsters known as Grimms, negative energy created creatures that surrounded the whole Remnant .For the blonde was conclusively find that hunters not only fought the creatures, but should also take care of ordinary crimes, however it seemed that their expectations were far away shots, the police did not seem to be as adequate as it should in his eyes let groups like the White Fang go free. Naruto could understand the situation of fauns who were discriminated only because they are something different than normal, knew the skin was like to be rejected, hated, ignored and discriminated for something they had no control, however did not agree with the logic that violence is the solution of all social and racial problems they faced. Hate only generated more hatred.

Naruto had his fair share of hate for years.

 _Crash!_

Thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass broken just ahead, a black-suited man seemed to be almost thrown out of a Dust establishment like a rag doll, soon after two other men were sent out with ease dropping on top of first man in the suit. Instinctively he put on alert, his left hand now hung over the sheath of the katana and the blade right in the cable, the now cold sapphire eyes waiting for any kind of attack. But for what would happen after the blond swordsman certainly was not prepared.

A little girl (in her eyes) jumped out of the broken window and loaded with a huge red sickle. Black hair with reddish traits, black clothes Gothic style and a red cape.

Yes, there was no doubt.

The girl also laid eyes on the blond, and a look of shock was present. Surprise, anger, sadness, empathy, affection and love have come in silver eyes.

"Ruby?"

"Naruto!"

The swordsman found himself trapped in a bear hug by the red girl, as if trying to squeeze the life out of it with the power placed in his arms. Ruby rubbed his face in the chest of Naruto so quickly that there was a chance to light on fire.

"I thought I would never see him again after all these years!" Exclaimed the girl relieving hug, much to the relief of the blonde. "Where'd you go? What were you doing? training in Brazil? With what weapon? You should see Yang! She..."

Naruto raised his right hand.

"Calm down, calm Ruby, wow! Slowly with questions" Said the smiling blonde.

It seemed that luck was beside him after all to find Ruby Rose so accidentally.

Deep men's suits and other white-suited man with a cane watched the happen scene without knowing what to do. As if they were completely forgotten for the happy meeting of orange and red.

"Hm ..." The white-suited man grunted, really not knowing what to do.

Flee or wait?

"Now Ruby before we can talk quietly, we should not take care of them there?" Naruto pointed to the group of men.

"Ah! Yup! Right, I almost forgot" Rose answered with a sheepish smile.

Naruto smiled about it, it seemed that the little girl from an early age wanted to become a Hunter had not changed at all after his abrupt departure Remnant.

"Now..."

The blonde pulled the holster blade revealing that all the metal that make up the katana had a crimson glow, electricity beams were clearly seen past the length of the sword.

"... Let's Dance."

* * *

 **Seeking Beta for this fanfic! English is not my first language and I have some difficulties in writing. An expert?**


	2. Red, Yellow and Orange

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - Metal Gear Rising I own nothing**_

* * *

Naruto would never guess that he would be in a flying transport that was headed for one of the most prestigious academies hunters across Remnant of all possible scenarios for his coming to the Valley this was the most thoughtless. The last night's events were still fresh in his mind, even if he never was so versatile in the art of katsujinken (Blade for life) which was facing the sword fighting style that did not use lethal moves to contrary the Sentsuninto (Blade killer) that he was taught by Sam many years ago to survive in the world where he now lived. Surrounded by corruption, murder, rapes and lies, Brazil was a great example of this before the arrival of Sam and him.

However evil would never cease to exist altogether. That was what he had learned from the events that took place since the day he and his Master had joined strangely to DESPERADO, Its output the same, just to really find out what the senator was planning for the rest of the world and death of Sam the hands of Raiden, their temporary partnership to defeat Armstrong and gain his title which once belonged to the figure he saw as a brother, a father he never had.

Only thinking about his memories was the singing of wet eyes.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned his attention to recent events leaving behind the dark path that traversed.

Roman had trying to escape using a Bullhead jet with both he and Ruby in pursuit, they almost had on hand when the unknown partner of the criminal appeared and gushed fiery bursts on top of them, Naruto was easy to dodge them, but was more concerned with the girl in red since he did not even know if she had the ability for that situation. However the appearance of Glynda Goodwitch eased his concern to choose between fight or protect Ruby, Roman and his partner managed to escape by very little and the pair of friends was forced to go to a police station next to the hunter.

What was his surprise to meet Ozpin, the famous hunter and director of Beacon, face to face as if they were having a casual conversation about the day. He was also surprised to learn that the head of white hair had knowledge of his title - something that very few knew and only those who were more connected to the dark underworld of the earth knew - because at some point in their lives had a meeting with Sam in one of his training trips before settling in Brazil.

Skipping the boring bits, the offer of enrollment has been proposed and now he found himself heading toward Beacon with Ruby and now accompanied his sister, Yang.

Which at the time seemed to merge with his person if the colossal hug or sticky way like it was any signal.

"Fooooooxyyy~~" She purrs to hide his face on the swordsman's neck.

She did not mind the attention it was getting to behave that way; Yang had long lost the presence of other blonde in his childhood days when it came to his house with his Master who was a longtime friend of his father Taiyang. He remembered clearly the games that the three did, the laughter they gave, the conversations they shared and the goals they wanted to accomplish, and one of Yang Xiao Long goals would hold even if it was the last thing it will do.

Unknown to her, Ruby also had the same goal in mind.

"Seriously Yang, I know you're is missing me, but you can get off?" Naruto asked with mild discomfort.

He was never too used to so much affection for his person, blaming his hometown for this.

"Hm? Are you saying you do not like a hot woman is rubbing against you Foxy?" Provoked rubbing up even more and putting more emphasis on their breasts. "Huh ~~?" She purred.

Naruto could only blush in response.

"Yang! Loose it!" Ruby gushed at odds with the current position of the two blonde.

"What will you do if I do not leave?" Provoked Xiao Long squeezing even more his body to the young swordsman.

The eyes of the carrier of Crescent Rose immediately darkened, the pupils decreasing and giving a terrifying image.

"I'll tell him what happened _that day_ ..."

The mere mention of those last words caused a cold shiver passed the spine fighter blonde, she did not know if she was afraid of this new side to his half-sister just show the world or die of shame, remembering _that day_. Yang was not very proud of himself that day.

So she opted for the easy option.

"OK, OK." Said Yang dropping Naruto with a slight disappointment, the other blonde breathed relief. "Anyway, I do not believe you are going to Beacon! This is the best day ever! I'm so proud of you!" Welcomed the blonde attacking his sister in a hug.

The blonde would never admit it, but she had forgotten her sister slightly as his eyes had landed at the Rodrigues.

"Please stop." He asked Ruby with one embarrassed grimace. "Really sister, that's nothing."

"How well is not?" He asked Yang still with a smile on his face. "Everyone will find you badass!"

"I do not want to be badass! Just want to be a normal girl." Told Rose with slightly bowed head." I jumped two years ... I do not want to make everyone think I'm special."

The sadness was indeed perceived in his voice.

"Dont worry about that Ruby." Naruto's hand touched the head of the younger girl, calling her attention. "Both me and Yang will be there for you if something happens, you can always count on us." He said with a smile that was mirrored by the sisters.

The blonde turned his attention to the transport window, watching the beautiful scenery that Remnant has to offer. Not long after the Glynda hologram appeared and began a speech to those who were trying to get in Beacon.

Of course, this was something Naruto completely ignored.

Yet his attention turned to a boy in the corner, not far from where he, Yang and Ruby were. Hands in his mouth seemed to hold something and if their painful moans were any indicative, Naruto would say he was about to ...

"Ewwww! Yang you have vomit on your shoe!"

... To throw up.

Well, it seemed already be a good start to the new life of Naruto Rodrigues.

* * *

 ** _Harem:_**

 ** _Ruby Rose_**

 ** _Yang Xiao Long_**

 ** _Pirra Nikos_**

 ** _Blake Belladonna (?)_**

 ** _Weiss Schnee (?)_**

 ** _Nora Valkyrie (?)_**

 ** _The three already confirmed are those who have not question. those that have are still a doubt. If the girl you want is not on the list comment and give your opinion._**

 ** _Ah some puns in English that are really hard to know why I'm walking with hands basic words._**

 ** _To the next!_**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - Metal Gear Rising I own nothing**_

 _ **If you're wondering how Naruto's clothes are, then look for Naruto Dragon Blade, that's the clothes he has.**_

 _ **The katana he uses is the same as that of Sam.**_

 _ **All confusion about the fic will be explained eventually.**_

* * *

Beacon Academy was one of the most prestigious academies to train hunters across Remnant, no other could match up against this, being the example Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck and the Huntress Glynda Goodwitch. Every year, young people in order to become hunters and hunters passed by that place, but only some had necessary skill and strength to be truly worthy of being taught the ways of those who fight against Grimm forces to keep the peace between the kingdoms .

This was where they created heroes and heroines like Ruby and Yang, which had noble motivations to exercise the profession, how to protect the helpless, or find answers for the disappearance of a loved a swordsman killer like Naruto, that already had seen too much in his short life, more than any man or woman could have seen. Those hands were stained with blood, guilty or innocent, shattered bodies into tiny pieces with a Katana, the same hands that once were have been clean now covered with a dirty layer of guilt, remorse and regret, Naruto had no excuse for this, because that was his life, the life he knew when met Jetstream Sam - Sam Rodrigues in the Western language -, who trained him, had compassion for their misery and embarked on their world.

Naruto Rodrigues did not have proud of his old life, even if the massacres were for good reasons, but now he could have a chance to redeem himself at the Academy of Beacon and fight alongside your friends.

Yes, that was his redemption.

"Look! Look! She has a Cetra Foldable ~~~!" Exclaimed Ruby in its way weapons fan.

Something remarkable about Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, it was her great desire and appreciation for weapons, so that made create your custom weapon Crescent Rose.

Of course, with some illegal parts here and there.

It may even be strange, but it's quite lovely to see the little girl in red in this mode.

"He has a sword of fire!"

But sometimes she gets carried away ... Very.

"Whoa! Whoa! Quiet little sister, are just weapons." Said Yang grabbing the Ruby hood.

"It's just weapons?!" Replied the younger sister, as if has cursed against his Divinity. "Are extensions of us! They are part of us!"

Naruto could only agree with a nod as the Ruby's words, he and his Muramasa were a good example although to regret not having spent so much time on it compared to Sam, but they made a great pair.

"I have to agree with her, Yang." Agreed the blonde lightly touching the handle of his katana at her waist.

"You see Naruto agrees with me!" Rejoiced Ruby.

"Why so much excitement with these weapons? Don't like yours?" She asked the elder sister with a slightly worried look.

"Of course I like the Crescent Rose!" Ruby said with her scythe already on the shoulder. "Only it's nice to meet new weapons, is like meeting new people, only better." Her head tilted slightly down, with a twinge of sadness for the next moment rises again as if nothing had happened. "And besides, why meet new people? I have you and Naruto."

Both Naruto and Yang slightly furrowed brows with this statement. It was common knowledge among them the lack of social skills that younger Rose had with others so she turned to her fascination with weapons. Rodrigues knew almost exactly the problem that Ruby was going through, because travel around the world meant that their social inhibition was almost nonexistent and adding the fact of being in a training to survive in a world full of murderers, terrorists and extremists further worsened this affair.

It was a miracle to have known Yang and Ruby in his first time in Remnant.

But it all happened so fast - almost in a snap - both he and Ruby found themselves alone on the road to Beacon, being left by Yang and a group of colleagues who have gone through so fast that Ruby did spin, making dizzy.

"What happened?" Wondered Naruto scratching the nape of forming confused.

"I do not know what I'm doing ..." Ruby exclaimed with eyes in the form of comic swirls to fall on top of a lot of white bags.

Naruto sighed, perhaps its inception would give somewhat of work.

"Let's go Ruby, we have ..."

"What do you think are you doing?"

A voice caught the attention of blond swordsman, one full of anger and indignity in the abuse of their belongings were suffering.

Naruto's blue eyes met briefly with the light blue of the girl who was dressed in white. Long white hair in a side hair tail, blue eyes, she wears a bolero blue jacket on a dressing that goes to the length of the thigh with a piece of black lace that make up the neckline of her dress, the interior of the bolero is red and sleeves are blue as they approached the wrists, neck a necklace shaped apple was in with a pair of rectangular earrings in her ears, white boots that went up to mid-calf. But the strangest was the scar on her left eye.

"You realize how much damage can be done?!" Exclaimed the angry white clothed girl.

"I'm sorry ..." Whispered Ruby lifting of the boxes as a way of repentance.

"Give me that!" The white clothed girl abruptly withdrew and opened it revealing jars with what would be dust. "That's dust, mined and purified from Schnee quarries!"

Even for someone like Naruto patient this girl was out of line.

"Hey! Hey! She has said sorry, so calm princess." Naruto said trying to ease the situation.

"Princess? Princess?!" Roared the girl waving a red bottle quickly. "Who are you calling princess ?! Do you know who I am by chance?!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as a crimson cloud began to leave the bottle in the hands of the girl and from there traveled to Ruby's face it as a natural response of the body, triggered the natural defense mechanism.

"Oh ... Oh ... Aaaah ..."

Naruto knew too much about Dust to know what would happen if she sneezes up.

His eyes widened in comic form.

"Ruby do not!"

Achoo!

And it was an explosion resulted, a red cloud covering them completely, they could even see electricity, ice and fire?

"Unbelievable! That's what I was talking about!" She shouted again now scorched girl from the tip of the head to the feet.

The image was comical at least.

None of them noticed the bottle running down to stop the feet of another girl.

"I am really sorry..."

"You idiot, what are you doing here? Aren't you too young to be in Beacon ?!" Shouted.

"Now Princess, you're out of line." Warned Naruto with his eyes closed, his right hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "I suggest you keep your voice low, princess ."

Naruto was reaching the epitome of his patience that time, he did not like the way that girl was yelling at Ruby for something as frivolous as knock down some bags. His hand itched to remove Murasama from its sheath.

"Actually, it's heiress."

Another voice caught the attention away from his growing anger.

It was a clear dark-skinned young girl, long wavy black hair, her eyes are an amber color and wrapped the eyes of the contours was a purple shade, the eyes are slightly tilted up that gave a feline air. She He wore a tied black ribbon-shaped arch at the top of the head, low-heeled boots and black stockings gradually become black at the time of the shoes, wearing a buttoned black vest with a brim and a white sleeveless shirt exposing a part of your belly, white shorts and a necklace that looked like a neckerchief.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of dust in the world ..." Said the girl in black holding red bottle.

Naruto's pupils instinctively widened with the new presence, something about that girl was not right, his instincts told to keep an eye on it ... and her bow was moving?

Blake Belladonna for the presence of Naruto made her tremble slightly, not of fear, but of nervousness. It was like being face to face with a powerful predator. She'd have to be careful.

"Finally recognized ..." Said Weiss with chest out with pride.

"... The same company famous for your controversial labor and questionable business partners."

The joke was not lost on Ruby or Naruto who tried to hold the most laughter, but it seemed that Rose could not endure for long.

"How dare...!"

So Weiss Schnee left for Beacon angrily with her feet sinking into the sidewalk.

Naruto noticed the furtive departure from the black girl, but decided to say nothing.

"It seems that I'm just having a difficult first day ..." Ruby said to herself. "So what's ..." She turned to the girl who had just met just to see her leaving.

Ruby sighed and lowered her head.

"Welcome to Beacon ..."

Ruby felt a comforting hand on top of her head, she did not need to see to know who it was from the heat of the hand as it was the same as when I was little consolation when something made her sad before his departure.

"Do not be hard on yourself Ruby, it's just the first day." Said the blond in an attempt to comfort which seemed to go right to the little girl's smile was anything.

That moment between them was broken when another person appears.

It was starting to become a routine now.

"Hi! My name is Jaune." Said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, much like Naruto himself if not for his height and body mass.

Ruby examined him for a moment as if he had seen in some.

"Weren't you the kid who threw up in the blimp?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trio walked calmly by the extent of Beacon Academy, Ruby and Jaune kept a friendly chat while Naruto only accompanied and sometimes looked around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

A life full of paranoia would never change from one moment to the next.

"So ... Check out my new toy!"

Attention Naruto returned to the duo when Ruby fired her huge red scythe.

"This is a scythe?" Asked Jaune totally impressed with the design of Ruby gun and wondering how she could handle it.

"It is also a customizable high-impact rifle!" Added the girl.

"What is...?"

"It's a weapon." Naruto said slightly amused by the situation.

See Ruby demonstrate her scythe was like watching a kid to sample their favorite toy to someone else and then they leave her with envy or jealousy.

"How cool!" Now the Arc boy was impressed.

"So what do you have?" Questioned Ruby totally excited to see new weapons.

"Well ... I have this sword." He said removing the hem of her waist a sword ordinary-looking. "And this shield that compress for when I'm tired of carrying it in my hands." With the other the shield expanded.

It made the other blond question aloud.

"But it will not have the same weight?"

"Yes ..." He regretted the other blonde.

"Ah! Naruto what's yours?" He asked the redhead looking directly at the hem of her Katana.

Naruto chuckled to himself, she had not seen the night he encountered Roman? Well, it was better to leave that information to yourself.

"Well, this is Muramasa." The swordsman pulled out of its sheath Katana, revealing the bright crimson metal for the duo who watched electrical charges passing through its entire length.

"Wow..."

"Nice!"

"It is a high-frequency blade capable of cutting anything." Said making a slight swing with his sword, the sharp sound of the blade cutting the air echoing in their ears. "And the sheath can be used as an assault rifle." With a finger press fitting of the sheath transformed into a barrel of a gun. "The cartridge holds 40 shots, missiles capable of piercing steel, adamantium and Graphene." Naruto kept the blade in its sheath, not wanting to make Ruby fangirl over weapons again. "That was my Master's Katana that was passed to me after his death." A sad smile crossed his lips and blue eyes seemed to lose some of its luster.

What did not go unnoticed by Ruby who patted his right arm in an attempt to comfort him, it worked to get a smile in return.

"But anyway, we'd better go into the yard." Naruto concluded for the two who stopped and as a realization hit them in full.

"Um... Where are we...?"

"I do not know, was following you..."

"Oh... balls..."

* * *

 _ **My knowledge of high-frequency blades are limited, but from what I found out they can actually cut anything through the rapid vibration of molecules.**_

 _ **Leave comments!**_


	4. Night in Beacon

**_Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - Metal Gear Rising I own nothing_**

 _ **Wow! When I started writing here I had not expected so many people who would like the fanfic, even if the written English is not my strongest point.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who helped me with comments.**_

 _ **This chapter has not passed the beta.**_

 _ **"Bla bla" "- Normal Speech.**_

 _ **[Bla bla] - Thoughts.**_

 _ **"Bla bla" - unknown Speech.**_

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was not having a good day compared to others who she's ever had and it all started when someone from within the airship had recognized his face and that generated a huge ball of people around her wanting your autograph or just talk to her. Of course the redhead always answered polished and polite manner not wanting to discourage her supposed fans, she always should give the image of someone gentle and noble, its permanent image since he became famous for her battles in tournaments in Sanctum.

However she wished never to have entered, she never wanted to be famous if that resulted in an unprecedented loneliness, since all have never seen someone "qualified" or "worthy" to become your friend, someone who had so much prestige and fame as she was.

Be placed on a pedestal for so long, she separated from others.

But everything had changed when she met one blond-haired and blue-eyed boy, many years ago when he supposed was lost in Sanctum. Her encounter was so different and strange of all others, but this was the one that made remarkable for the Girl Invincible.

He did not know about his fame, did not hear the whispers that people sent about walking with someone as prestigious as she was, he did not care about any of that.

 _You are alone, therefore I am making company. Everyone needs a friend, right?_

His words marked deeply and from this was born a beautiful friendship that later became something else, fortunately for her family with the Rodrigues family - who was then the Lord Sam, who was the head of the family after the death of his father months before - made in a peaceful meeting an alliance with a contract between Pyrrha and Naruto - just hear his name made her legs go weak -, a contract what for the redhead was like the best gift I've ever been able to gain.

 _A marriage contract between Pyrrha Nikos and Naruto Rodrigues._

Unfortunately their time together was short-lived when Naruto and Sam left the kingdom two days after the contract was made and Naruto was the first time he passed out without being because of the training. It was still kind of hard to accept that he was getting married at the age of 18 with a girl. Certain that this girl could be the epitome of beauty of an Amazon and moreover she had red hair - red or orange were always good in his book, told by himself -.

Even if she were in a tangle of fans, Pyrrha could see a spiky yellow head would never forget for nothing and their birthmarks on each cheek, going out of the aircraft with two other girls.

Naruto Rodrigues is in Beacon.

Your stay here became more bearable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was not long Jaune, Ruby and Naruto reach the main hall of the Beacon, a huge oval structure with a high dome, several students were grouped hoping the presence of Ozpin for the opening lecture for those who would make the admission test for Beacon Academy.

Naruto noticed the huge room that held so many people; was an uncomfortable both be in the middle of crowds since they were usually good places to murders. His eyes scanned the pillars and met with golden eyes black girl who seemed to hide from other young people in the crowd was also able to see the white-haired Weiss, who remained firm even with some whispers, he could see Yang not far away and that seemed to go in the direction of them enthusiastically. Yet another hair color drew attention and made a cold sweat down by his forehead, was red and long, Naruto had only known two people with red hair across Remnant and one of them was too old to be in a academy hunters.

A chill ran down his spine. Naruto tried to act as unobtrusive as possible, but that was noticed by Ruby.

"Hm? What was Naruto?" She asked looking at the highest blonde, she could see a few drops of sweat running down his face.

"N-Nothing ..." He said with a nervous smile.

Never in a million years he would find that Pyrrha be in Beacon. Things were going to be strange.

"Hey! Naruto! Ruby! I kept a place for you!" Yang waved cheerfully.

"See you out there Jaune!" Ruby said heading toward her sister accompanied by Naruto.

What the highest blonde did not know there were two emerald eyes watching their movements closely.

"So how is going to his first day little sister?" Yang asked with hands on hips.

"How do you let me and Naruto alone and when I blow?" Ruby snapped with crossed arms and a disgusted face.

Naruto could only nod. However strange it was that was the truth.

"Wow! Already gone crazy?" Yang was skeptical at this point.

"No! I literally blew and blew a hole in front of the school!" Her anger poured like a waterfall in his words. "Naruto is proof!"

Yang looked at the other blonde as if trying to confirm.

His response was a nod.

"I ran in the luggage of a grumpy girl who started giving me sermon! Then I sneezed and she gave me new sermon! It was so bad! I just want her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby complained without realizing the approach of Weiss for her rear.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, there had been confusion.

"You!"

"My goodness! It's happening again!" Shouted Ruby throwing himself on top of Naruto who took her in his arms.

Not that the blond swordsman say it out loud, but Ruby had a nice rear committee - aka ass -.

"You're lucky not to have exploded near the cliff!" She accused looking directly at Ruby that further clutching the neck of the blonde.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Commented Yang, impressed because it was not a lie.

"It was an accident!" replied the younger girl, she realized she was in the boy's arms who was interested and tried to quickly go out and have a good distance between them.

However nothing could change the shade of pink in her pale cheeks.

Suddenly Ruby realized a leaflet in front says "Powder for lay people and other unsuitable individuals."

"The Schnee is not responsible for any injury or damage caused by the handling of their products!" Told Schnee in quick succession of words. "Although not required, the Schnee recommends that customers read and follow the practices of this manual."

For a moment Naruto swore that Weiss had mentally marked Ruby.

"You really want to compensate me?"

"Of course!"

"Then read it and never talk to me."

Now that was a hard blow sentimental someone. That princess was beginning to erode the patience again from Rodrigues, something quite rare to happen and it was still the second time in less than an hour!

"Princess..."

"Look ... It seems that you did not start well." Proclaimed Yang trying to be the peacemaker and also trying to hold Naruto going to unbridled anger.

Sometimes he was so protective supplies such as Ruby Yang was.

"Why not try to start again and be friends?"

Rodrigues sighed. What he would not give for a bowl of ramen at that time.

"Right!" Said Ruby animated with the idea "Hello! My name is Ruby! How about a ride? We can buy school supplies!"

"Of course! How about doing nails, try on clothes and talk about pretty boys?" The Weiss words went out with an unprecedented sarcasm. "As the tall, blond and lanky there?" She pointed to Jaune who seemed excited to hear his name called.

"Really?"

There was so much hope into those gray eyes, would be a bring him down sin. There was no one in the world who...

"No."

... Well, apparently there was someone who could deny those eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun had hidden in the horizon behind the vast green forest Emerald, the fragmented moon ascended into heaven illuminating the mainland with their unreal beauty. Many could say that the night face Remnant had a completely different atmosphere, clear day that it had its own way of being beautiful, but the evening was something completely outside the known limits of beauty. It was like another world. So different from their nation.

Students gathered at the Beacon ballroom where they would spend the night to prepare for the entrance examination to the Academy. Slept bags were scattered throughout the length of the room, with several guys trying to show his physical for the girls in an attempt to seduction.

"It is like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed with a big smile, already in their pajamas composed of an orange tank top off with her flame emblem on the front and black shorts.

"I think father does not agree that the boys also participate." Said Ruby writing, already in their pajamas made in black top with a Beowolf design heart-shaped chest and white pants with pink roses as decoration.

"But I approve." Yang said with a lecherous grin, to come face to face with the blue bunny pajamas Jaune. "Yuck ..."

Yang so distracted in conversation with her sister who did not even notice the silhouette behind her that lowered the height of his neck, the blonde froze when she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck that sent a major chill over extension of your body.

"Hey Naruto!"

"You really have a nice look in these pajamas."

Yang turned to look at Naruto as her eyes widened in large proportions, her brain seemed to stop working briefly glimpsed the physique of her childhood friend and passion.

He was only wearing orange pants with black flames that were beginning their feet to the height of your knee, was not wearing any shirt leaving sample the defined torso, but not exaggerated, the result of years of hellish training that Samuel had passed up have a chance to take their own Katana. Part of his stomach was made from an eight hard pack muscles doubted he could hurt as a reinforced steel wall. Skin were dozens of old lacerations and scars, however, that does not leave you less attractive to the female audience. With the towel still in his head, he wiped his blond hair and with a final touch shook trying to remove moisture that still insisted on staying.

The movement seemed to happen in slow motion into the eyes of lilac girl. A being like that should not exist in a million years! It appeared to be human perfection in person!

"You better shut your mouth Yang, otherwise _something_ will get pretty _nasty_ in it." Warned Naruto for another blonde who in turn gave the most perverted smile that could have.

"Oh ...? And what is this _thing_ that could be in my mouth ...Foxy? _Any idea_ for this?" Xiao Long asked approaching the blonde and with a little invested punching his stomach.

Small tears were born in the eye corner of the blonde girl as her hand throbbed with pain. Actually those abs are made of reinforced steel.

"Hm ... Want to try? Your mouth may hold _the thing_?" Provoked Naruto with a predatory smile on his face, his blue eyes shone in a strange crimson.

Another shiver passed in the body of the young, took almost all her self-control not to jump on the highest blond there and make your way to him.

Naruto seemed to his hormones had actually chosen the worst time to come out. Watching the body Yang and Ruby noticed that the two were no longer little kids who knew, the girls were now fully grown and became extremely beautiful and seductive in their own right. Yang with its fully developed body could be considered a heartbreaker, her full breasts was her highest card, and ruby could still have a small body, but had already opened the paths to the same path as that of her sister. Naruto jealous of who they choose to spend the rest of your life together.

The two gave a small, almost imperceptible sneeze.

"Stop you two are perverted!" Ruby complained throwing a pillow at the swordsman's face that only laughed in return.

Ruby knew that exchanging dirty words between the two blonde was just for fun like, something she did not share. Since Yang had reached the older age had been more open about their emotions and them was her extremely open perverted side.

It was only a joke between the two.

Little did Ruby.

"Well, what are you doing by chance?" He asked the blonde sitting in his sleeping bag.

"Writing a letter to my friends in Signal, since I have not had the opportunity to say goodbye to them." Ruby said with a sad look.

"This is so cute...!"

"Shut up!" Ruby complained throwing a pillow at her sister's face. "None of them came with me! It's kind of weird not knowing anyone but the two of you." She said letting out a small sigh.

"Well you know Jaune, it is ... Cool?" Yang suggested uncertainly. "Look! A friend! An improvement of 100%!"

"I think the Weiss counts as a negative friend, then back to square one. " Ruby countered.

"There it! You made a friend and an enemy!" Another pillow on her face was the Yang response.

Naruto sighed again this day. He did not want to meddle in family affairs and, besides, he was not also the best social counselor anyway. A small glow caught his attention away from the girls talk, Naruto immediately recognized the girl in black when he arrived at the Beacon, wore a black yukata with a white and gray configuration with a secondary color. She seemed to be reading a book by candlelight in a far corner of the others.

And her bow was moving again ... It was a normal thing?

Something it really did seem more ... Like a cat. As a small cat cub.

"Hey." Ruby said looking at Blake. "It's the girl from earlier."

"You know?" Questioned curious Yang.

"Not really, she was with me and Naruto when the explosion happened from earlier. We not had time to talk to her."

Naruto looked at Yang and knew what would come out of her mouth.

"Well, why do not you talk now? We have bags with explosive powder here." Naruto suggested standing up and carrying Ruby along with him like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!"

Blake Belladonna just wanted to be alone to enjoy ancient art of reading, but when she heard noises coming toward him she resigned to take her golden eyes of pages of her precious book and looked at the three people. She recognized both the blond boy - who cannot help but blush lightly with your body - and the girl in black-red hair, the only other blonde was a stranger to her.

"Hey you kitty!" Called Naruto with a smile.

The arc Blake squirmed again and her eyes narrowed. Does...?

"Looks like you know each other." Yang said with a smile.

The Belladonna looked at them and turned to Ruby.

"You're not the girl who blew up?"

"Ah ... Yes. My name is Ruby, but you can call me crater ... In fact, only Ruby."

"Right."

It seems that this conversation would not go forward like that.

"Well, what's your name?" Naruto asked trying to break the ice between them.

"Blake."

"Blake ... Black in Old English language ... Well, really suits you. " He said he sincerely, unaware flushing growing in the hidden face Faun. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Rodrigues, nice to meet you."

"My name is Yang! Big Sister Ruby!" Presented to blonde enthusiastically. "I like your bow! It suits your ... Pajamas!"

"Thanks."

"Nice night, huh?"

"Yes, as nice as this book."

...

"That I will continue to read ..."

...

"... Once you leave." An apologetic look was sent to the highest blond.

Blake did not really want to know about the attempts of the sisters in trying to talk with her at least Naruto was silent most of the time and she was grateful for that.

...

...

...

"She's a goner."

And we went back to square one.

"What pain ..." the blond whispered to himself as he scratched his neck, really, those two. "What are you reading anyway?" He asked realizing that the book in question did not have a title on the cover.

"It's about a man with two souls, struggling to gain control over the body."

 _ **[Hehehe ... Familiar, right?]**_

 _[Shut up.]_

"I love books. Yang read to me every time before I sleep." Ruby said with a small but sincere smile. "Stories of heroes and monsters ... It's one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress." Those gray eyes she could see determination.

"It's because? Wanting everyone to have a happy ending forever?" Questioned Blake with a half-smile sarcastically.

"As in the books I want to be a heroine who fights for justice and protect the helpless!" The fire in her eyes could burn a whole forest.

Ruby was a girl full of conviction, she had a dream that wanted to achieve with all their strength. That was something Naruto could respect, but the world was not a fairy tale like in the books she read.

"This is ambitious ... For a child." Blake answered with a slightly bitter tone, but with a sarcastic smile. "Unfortunately the world is not like a fairy tale of one of his books"

In fact, it was a child's dream and only those dreamed of such.

"Well. That's why we're here, to improve it." Ruby Rose was the response.

Yes, she knew that nothing was perfect, nothing was equal to the books, this world was good, but which however was only a veil covering the real face that hid a place full of wars, famines, inequalities and death. So she wanted to be a huntress, to make it even at a small fee, a better world for the people who lived in him.

This was one of her dreams.

"Owww ~! That proud of my little sister!" Shouted Ruby Yang grabbing her waist and lifting her in the air.

"Let go of me Yang!"

And if it resulted in a comic cloud that was the fight between the two sisters.

"Still, a childhood dream." Blake continued in a lower tone so they could not hear her.

"Yes, it can still be a dream of an innocent child, but she may no longer be a dream if we really have dedication to do it." Naruto said earning a shocked look of Faun who wondered how he could hear her. "Nothing is impossible when you put blood and determination, even something as banal as a child's dream to have a happy ending can become real." He smiled at her, confident in his words.

The same applies to those who would do evil, Armstrong was a good example that created a huge system to wage war really strong economic power to move the United States. Naruto wondered how old he planned and executed your dream, your meme, until the day he was killed by his hands and Raiden.

"Do not see that are making noise? There are people trying to sleep!" Exclaimed Weiss in your compost pajamas and a blue dress with short sleeves and white chips, the sign of stamped Schnee family in the upper right chest.

"Here comes the princess again ..."

Weiss glanced at him and faced with the lack of clothing and also on their body, she pushed with all his might to reddish color in her cheeks for anyone to see.

"Oh no! She's right, there are people trying to sleep." Commented Ruby watching some boring faces with the noise they were making.

"Ah! Now you on my side!" Weiss pointed.

"I've always been by your side!" Ruby snapped indignantly.

"Really? Because implies with my sister? She's just trying to be nice!" Yang entered the conversation quite annoyed with the behavior of the heir.

Both Naruto as Blake just watched the exchange of arguments in silence, the highest blond wondering if would be like this every day in Beacon.

He hoped they were not on the same team, that would be a disaster.

The blond poor even know what life he had saved.

And so Blake blew out the candles.

* * *

 _ **It seems that the people really want to see Nora in the harem, and she was already in my mind since I started. Blake also follows close behind.**_

 _ **Leaving only a side note, the girls listed are only a few, there are still a few more four or three who have not put on the official list.**_ _ **Only have two obvious tips.**_

 _ **Our favorite bunny and ... an ice cream pot?**_

 _ **Leave comments!**_


	5. Emerald Forest pt1

_His body ached._

 _Each extension of his small body was crying out for a well earned break, but his thoughts were far from wanting to stop running amid the empty streets of the city._

 _The small body was covered in blood, the wounds could still be seen through the skin and barely covered with rags that is that could still be called a piece of clothing. The bright blond hair had long since lost it's brightness, now it was replaced by a dirty shade of yellow. The electric blue eyes that were once opaque now, looked likeba couple of sapphires holding a life that no longer had the same conviction._

 _He could no longer spend a day in that place called home because in the house he had nothing. Beatings, beatings, assassination attempts, abuse and many other events that have happened to the little boy with blond hair that it was a miracle he had not lost his mind._

 _After so long the child fell to the ground while trying to turn into an alley, his chest heaved, every breath of air coming into his lungs meant that the whole body would burn in flames, fragile and weak muscles ached enough to do nothing but cry and roar like a wounded animal._

 _The sounds of footsteps behind him drew his attention, his eyes widened when he came across three men, three ninjas watching him with scorn and endless hatred that the little boy did not understand. Why did they hate him? What he had done to be treated this way?_

 _"Look who was trying to escape! The little devil. "_

 _N ..._

 _"What do you think you're doing your little piece of shit ?!"_

 _Why...? Why...?_

 _"Well, if you want him to vanish from our sight, let's help him."_

 _They pulled a kunai each._

 _To..._

 _"You will be gone forever!"_

 _Naru ..._

 _"What do you think are doing to this child?" A fourth voice was present. "The people of Konoha have fallen so low."_

 _The little boy forced his tired eyes to see his supposed savior, but all he could see was the crimson blade in his right hand and glared into those brown eyes._

 _NARUTO!_

Naruto woke up in a sudden jolt scaring the person next to him, instinctively he grabbed the arm that rattled and pulled the body of its owner next to him in a painful grip, he sent his right arm on the person's neck and squeezed, with the left hand pointed to one of the vital points of the side of the neck, where carotid artery was located.

"Na-Naruto?"

The blue eyes blinked and realized whom they had held in his arms. Yang was surprised and afraid that pair of sapphires that stared without glare which was used to see every time she allowed herself to look at since his return, she had decided to wake the sleeping blonde to prepare for the exam, but when she got near the bag she realized that he was sweating heavily, burning up severely, shaking every few seconds , and murmured words she did not fully understand.

Fortunately for them the room was completely empty.

Yang Xiao Long did not know how, but she could see that her passion was in pain, something haunted him and she knew from the first day they met. The blonde even bet that her sister also knew about the boy's condition. She allowed herself only to observe his behavior, attentive to the smallest of changes, however it hurt her heart to see him suffer with his nightmares, with the ghost of his past that Naruto never told the two about, they only knew it was a matter of time because he never wanted to talk. They hoped that one day he knew that both were there for him just as he was to them, otherwise Yang would open their way only with his fists and make him see that he was acting like a selfish fool not to trust them.

"Yang ...?" Whispered Naruto with the realization hitting him mind. "I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare ..."

That broken voice almost made her want to hug him and console him, but now was not the time, they had a test to do.

"Do not worry about it ..." said the smaller blonde with a soft voice, not blaming him. "Come on , we need to prepare for the exam."

"Of course."

The event that just occurred will remain between them.

-xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto did not know what to do in this kind of situation that he was in, he doubted anyone else ever had to go through it, bet even all their bowls of Ramen for it if someone came and said to his face that it was something completely normal.

The blond did doubt as much if it was something normal.

"How long it will stay like this ...?" Asked Naruto eating some of their ramens calmly, completely unshaken.

"Well ..." The boy beside him said, smearing black hair with a hot pink color in one of his bangs, his voice calm or slightly disturbed by the situation. "It will go down once the examination start or when she finds something more interesting."

"If you bow before me! I am the queen of the great mountain! "

Seriously Naruto wondered what to do in that situation, because on his shoulders was a short - orange - haired girl and turquoise eyes, wore a black vest with collar ending to her waist, a top without white sleeve forming a heart between her breasts and the clavicle and on each arm a white sleeve with fingerless gloves, sporting a pink skirt starting at the waist and end to her thighs, her shoes are a mixture of white and pink with pink ties, a type of armor that starts from shoulder and neck that ends at the waist, a loop at the back of the gray skirt that extends to downtown exit.

That was Nora Valkyrie, the small ball of energy that settled on the shoulders of Naruto and the proclaimed queen of the mountain.

Not that Naruto was bored with that, deep down he was having a great time with the morning enthusiasm orange head - what to Rodrigues was an additional point in his book - his subjects of conversation could not be more normal, however not yet cease to be funny, a great distraction to make him forget about his past.

As bribe the director giving the school ... What would not be worthwhile, since he already has.

But a person who really did not like much of the approach of the happy girl was Ruby Rose, who looked at her as if to make a hole in her head. That was one of her special places to stay from the past days when Naruto used to carry her on his shoulder and run through the forest. Only she could sit on his shoulder even then only Yang could get her off of his shoulders.

Yang remained silent as she only found the scene funny, a jealous Ruby only happened when Naruto was around and besides the ruby tipped girl did not feel threatened by the presence of Nora one bit ... Maybe a little, she had orange hair after all .

"Let's get moving mountain! To the locker room! " Ordered Nora pointing forward as if commanded a troop for a decisive war.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Naruto said with a slight smile, really enjoying the presence of that girl.

-xxxxxxxx

After arriving at the locker room Nora finally - to Ruby's immense joy - hopped off of the tall blond's shoulders and walked towards her childhood friend leaving behind a trio that only watched with interest as the two were clearly opposites of eachother. Ren was practically a quiet and reserved person, a boy of few words, while Nora was a humanoid ball of energy, outgoing and very talkative, which made it a universal mystery of how the two had formed a friendship with drastically different personalities.

Naruto had to give a nod of respect for the boy to put up with Nora without even losing his composure and also some understanding as Ruby when she was younger was just like Nora with people nearby. It was worse when she could somehow smell cookies that he had been eating, there was nothing to stop her.

"Bye Mountain!" Nora Said goodbye to the blond boy and followed Ren out of the locker room.

"It's hard to believe that those two are friends." Commented Yang as he watched the duo leave.

"The world has strange ways of making friends." Naruto said as he searched his closet and it did not take long to find his gear.

For some reason the fate's like playing tricks on him since the number of his locker was "513" and that their sum resulted in 9, which was the number of a lot of bad luck for the blonde. Something to do with what was running through his veins.

So much for not remembering the past.

"But then again little sister, you look better today!" Pointed Yang idly.

"Of course! No more embarrassing situations, dust explosions and all the talk of "nice to meet you". " Ruby said with satisfaction in her voice, socializing was not her strong point and yesterday's events were proof. "Today, all I have to do is let my baby do the talking." She withdrew from her locker Crescent Rose in its compact form and patted it as if it's her beloved daughter.

Sometimes Ruby's obsession with guns seemed to be one of the unhealthiest things in the world and frankly it scared him a little.

"Well, it's best to remember that you are not the only one going through initiation Ruby." The voice of the blonde girl was that many, many sisters and older brothers said to their younger sibling when they tried to take a lesson moral. "If you want to grow, you will have to meet new people and learn to work with them."

Yang's words were in fact true as many elite squads began as total strangers to each other and then it generated friendship and friendship was born from understanding and comradeship, in addition to being in a team which would always be beneficial towards anything since there would be someone to watch your back or help you with education and training.

"You act like dad when talking." The carrier Crescent Rose muttered.

Ruby was often a lone wolf, always entering and butting heads against any enemy, always driven by the force of emotion and instinct. Which can be good qualities for a lone hunter, however for those who wanted to form in Beacon always - according to history - formed a group of four individuals who would four years together until graduation.

"Okay, first of all, what does having to meet new people have to do with something to fight? And second, I do not need to grow to meet people! I drink milk."

Ignorance is a blessing for Ruby.

"Do not be such a baby Ruby." Said the blond swordsman putting Murasama at his waist. "You cannot do everything alone, you will have situations where a companion will be vital to the mission. Forming a team with people you know will make it easier, just be yourself in a fight and as a bonus just try making friends. It can be a win-win situation"

"Furthermore chances are we will not be on the same team." Yang added.

Those words seemed to break the small world of Ruby Rose.

"But ... But ..." The desperation was clear in her eyes. "Why do not you want us to be on the same team?" Ruby was in the corner of the locker room of the with a cloud of depression over her head.

It was like kicking a puppy! Why the hell does this girl have to be so adorable?!

"Now, now, we are not implying anything Ruby, we are just saying that it can happen, " Yang said in an attempt to cheer her little sister. Don't look so down."

Naruto was about to add something when he felt a shiver go down throughout extension of his spine again. It was the same as the one he felt at the time before Ozpin had made his speech to the new students. With great fear the blond swordsman turned to direction he felt as though he was being watched from and to his despair, his suspicions were confirmed when he turned around he came across a pair of emerald eyes that belonged to the Invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Naruto!" Said the red head with a smile.

For Nikos this was her chance with the contract between Rodrigues and Nikos family. The time come that she had dreamed for came true for the Amazon.

"H-Hey Pyrrha." Replied the blond with a nervous smile.

To Naruto she was one of the last people he wanted to see, not that he didn't want to see her after so many years, it is clear that them missing each other was a mutual feeling, however the only thing that made him really nervous was the marriage contract between the two.

Yang and Ruby watched the scene with jaw on the floor. That was Pyrrha Nikos, one of the most famous junior Hunters that the world had produced. A prodigy in her own right with so many achievements that it was impossible to count on their fingers. Never would they think that Naruto Rodrigues, a swordsman of another nation born of war and death were personally know Pyrrha Nikos.

They learned every day, something new about their favorite blonde.

"When did you stop here?" Asked Pyrrha approaching, which further scared the swordsman.

"I-I did not think you would come here ..." He took a step back.

"I'm glad that I've seen you again." With that said she advanced another step.

Naruto could feel his body wedged against the locker door. What hell had happened to the Pyrrha he knew? The kind and gentle little girl who in early life became famous, but did she still have a kind heart?

Or was it the hormones talking?

The list of reasons that could seriously take away the patience of Yang Xiao Long were few that were basically summarized in three lines: Never mess with her family, never touch or damage her hair and never, but never come so close to Naruto Rodrigues - except for her sister -. If these three rules were not broken then Yang became the kindest and most friendliest person around.

However Pyrrha had broken the worst of all. She had cornered HER blonde against the wall and that was something that ONLY she could do! It mattered little if the redhead was a famous person! Nobody touched her merchandise!

However before Yang could trigger the female anger a voice catch the attention of everyone.

"You!"

The blond did not know if thanking any deity who had heard their prayers of supplication or groaned in frustration at being Weiss - the girl who had started badly in his book - that saved the situation.

"What do you think your doing Pyrrha?" Weiss asked sending withering glances at the blond swordsman.

The Schnee knew Pyrrha Nikos was coming to Beacon as a student and taking advantage of this situation planned to get on her good side, trying to get close enough to be considered a friend and form a team with the Amazon. But what was her surprise to see Pyrrha talking to the blonde who had met earlier in the Beacon patio in the worst possible way.

"Princess, I've never been so happy to see you." Naruto said with a relieved smile.

His words however was understood in the wrong context to Schnee heiress.

A small growing blush was born in her pale cheeks of white girl, he could not be serious, could he? Of course, he had a body that would make most men jealous and women fall on their feet and top of something, not only that but something about that blonde made her feel different.

"H-Hm ?!" exclaimed Weiss caught off guard by the words misunderstood by the Rodrigues. "Wh-What are you talking about ?!"

What was not lost by any girl.

"Hey Snow Flower." Jaune came out of nowhere and engaged in conversation and obviously hitting on Weiss if the nickname was any sign. "You know what's cool? I, Jaune Arc. ".

All twinkled with the way the lanky boy.

What?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the worst attempt at seduction that Naruto ever heard in his life, students were assigned to go to the cliff to finally start the entrance examination.

The Emerald Forest was wide, from the cliff point of view, students could have the idea of the size of the trees that place were quite huge, much larger than a common tree and along with the Konoha - the 2nd books - back to his feudal era, before the technology had arrived. One of the only good things to be in his homeland was his inexplicable connection to nature, it was as if you were actually at home, a warm and comfortable place. Such that back in Brazil, Naruto spent time in the Amazon rainforest.

Returning his attention to the present, blue eyes turned to the row of young people to their side, each on top of a square metal plate pointed to the forest, you can clearly see Nora being well Nora, Ren's calm attitude, Yang's excitement, the seriousness of Weiss and Pyrrha, lastly Jaune who was at his side, the boy looked seriously insecure.

"For years you trained yourselves to be warriors and today your skills will be assessed in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, his eyes partially hidden by his glasses, Glynda stood beside him as she always would .

"Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumors as to form a" team "" Glynda began. "Well, let's end this confusion." A pause. "Each of your companions will be formed today"

That caught Ruby's attention.

"These fellows will stay with you the rest of your stay here in Beacon, so it is in your interest to join with someone that works well" continued Ozpin looking for every young person, especially those who had called his attention to certain blond swordsman. "That said, the first person with which you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years."

And with that the world of Ruby Rose broke into millions of little pieces and thrown in the open, where one day they will meet again and become happy.

"WHAT?!"

"After forming their peers, make your way to the north of the forest, you will find the opposition along the way, you must destroy them all or you will die."

The words of Ozpin triggered a lot of his memories he had with his Master, where he spent time with him practicing after having saved him from his terrible fate in Konoha ...

 _The no more than 7 - year-old was sitting on the floor exhausted, his chest rose and fell quickly, his lungs were trying to suppress the need for oxygen as quickly as possible, all his muscles seemed to be wrapped in hellish flames, sweat ran down all his existing pores, however, even with the overwhelming fatigue the boy would not let the wooden Bokken in his right hand._

 _It had been almost two years after the man now known as Samuel Rodrigues had found him in Konoha's alleys and saved him from his near - death experience at the hands of the ninjas that lived there, taking pity on him, Samuel had helped briefly with food and clothing, however the more time spent at his side, the more the swordsman clung to the boy and raged as the supposed capital Konoha, one of the most technologically advanced of the Western world, treated a child of 5 years old the way they did. Taken by compassion and anger Samuel decided to take Naruto with him to Brazil and from there train him in the art of the sword of his family, vengeance for his father can wait a bit._

 _"Come on boy, I know you can do better than that!" Provoked Samuel across the room, a quizzical smile._

 _"I ... I ... Take this ... your face smile ...!" Naruto said between great gusts of air._

 _"You can try, but will get nowhere, fish cake." Said Sam in position._

 _Naruto could be considered a rough diamond in swordsmanship, he could see that while the boy had no talent, he made up for it in determination, his advances were amazing so that one day that little boy could pass him._

 _"I'll make you eat your words!"_

 _"If you do this boy then come to me with intent to kill or be killed!"_

 _Samuel had not repented of having taken the child with you. He had won a pupil and a future companion, a weapon brother._

"Sir, I have a question."

Naruto blinked and looked wrapped, it looked like he had been caught in a recall and had lost half of Ozpin speech. He turned and saw Weiss be thrown into the air towards the forest.

Ah ... To this served the plates. Ingenious. Crazy, but ingenious.

"So this landing ... strategy of thing ... What is it?" Asked a confused Jaune. "Like, you'll catch us or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

A mohawk boy was released.

"Ah ... I know, so, like, going to a give a parachute to us?"

Nora was launched.

"No, you will use your own landing strategy."

Naruto looked at Yang - who would be the next to be launched - the girl winked and ascended into heaven with an enthusiastic shout.

Ruby gave him a smile before also being launched.

"So what exactly it is landing stratEEEGY! ..."

And it seemed Jaune was launched with a cry to freeze the spine. Poor boy.

"Young Rodrigues." He called Ozpin, calling attention blond.

"What?"

"I hope you find what you are looking for." Said the gray - haired man to the young man as he sipped from his mug.

"I hope so...".

And so Naruto was released toward the Emerald Forest.

Back at the cliff, Ozpin was looking for young people with dreams of becoming future hunters venturing into the forest, green eyes however were staring intently in the direction where the swordsman had been launched.

"You are sure to have placed the boy, Naruto, in Beacon?" Asked Glynda beside her. "He came from another nation, a place where many wars have already occurred and besides he was trained by a murderous blade art master."

The man did not answer immediately, resigning it only to observe the forest.

"Ozpin ..."

"Trust me Glynda." He said turning his attention to the woman glasses. "That boy has lost a lot, I can see it in his eyes, his true self is locked in the depths of his being this will be a good opportunity to make him believe that this is more to world than just to brandish his sword and kill."

The Goodwitch turned her eyes toward the forest, reflecting the words in her head.

"Let's see why Ozpin has so much confidence, Minuano (cold wind)."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, as you can see, I'm back with Hunter and full steam ahead, since I have a new beta to help me, even giving me support in my fanfic "No More Time." We will be working together there and hope it lasts for a long time, why have so many ideas that could come to the FF!**

 **Zankuho out!**


	6. Emerald Forest pt2

The wind blew strongly on his face, from the top of the cliff he could see almost the entire length of the forest and was able to see the mountains in the distance. He could still see some other students fall as Ruby had the misfortune of hitting a bird.

Poor bird. Rest in peace.

He looked down and saw that it was a reasonable distance from the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel his body heat and his heart start beating rapidly in his chest, he could feel something in his blood start working, the electric current hit all his nerve connections, the muscles begin to stiffen .

Opening his eyes he revealed that since he did not have more experienced light then what was given hours ago in Beacon, was a cold and lifeless blue with a small red glow in his eyes. Spotted a tree branch in the middle of his flight, moving slightly in a position where his feet would be targeted to the piece of wood. The impact was strong, so strong that the branch broke in half after four seconds, but the blonde quickly jumped to another branch thick enough to support his weight, and then jumping from branch to branch the swordsman landed on the floor in a drawing position his right hand on the hilt of his katana and the left index finger on the trigger of his scabbard.

"So this is the Emerald Forest ..." he commented to himself watching his surroundings.

Naruto knew very little about the forest, the most he knew it was a not yet fully explored area of Remnant and contained a wide range of Grimms and the only he knew this was that DESPERADO had information since before the death of Senator Armstrong, the Marshall leader had planned to declare war on the eastern nation "for the sake of American security" and had sent some spies to gather information for it, but died before achieving his plans.

That crazy warmongering man and his damn memes. Damned were the Patriots, even finished they were still a pain in the ass.

A rustle of leaves caught the attention of the blonde who turned his eyes to the location of the sound and was not surprised to see three Ursas walking in his direction, clearly hostile.

Of course, Grimms were attracted by negative emotions and the blond boy was not surprised that he would immediately have to face the creatures. He had come from a nation where war and blood were everyday events, his hands had been stained and his life was a whirlwind of doubt.

"I do not want to kill you, get out." Naruto said but that was obviously ignored for the creatures made a circle around him.

Placing his right hand on the handle of the Katana and the left hand on the sheath, the blonde watched the three Grimms that surrounded him, his left finger slowly heading toward the trigger on its sheath while his right hand tightened his grip on the sword. The Grimms growled at the boy in an attempt to intimidate him, but it was not smart enough to realize the serenity in the boys eyes and it was then that with a powerful, throaty roar the three female bears rushed towards Naruto with their claws ready for a frontal attack.

The swordsman watched the scene unfolding in front in slow motion, he drew back his left leg back and bent down slightly, firmed his grip on his katana and squeezed the trigger of his scabbard. The Murasama skirt hem with a tremendous force because of the withdrawal system quick install by Samuel, the sword shone strongly in a sickly red glow, Naruto made a horizontal cut in Ursa in front separating the bottom of it into two , taking advantage of the speed and strength of the katana, he cut the second one that was on his left side and turning on his own axis made a clean cut in the third, all this happened in just a second, in a blink of an eye he had just ended three Grimms that started disappearing into dust.

"I told you, I did not want to kill you." The blonde coldly said as he entered through the forest before stopping.

In front of him was a pack of Beowolfs who ran toward him in a monstrous speed, looked back and noticed more Ursas gathering as well as two King Taiju.

They were going towards him because of his negative emotions.

It was shit.

"Alright then ..." He felt again the feel of it in his body, it sent electrical bursts throughout his system.

He withdrew Murasama from its sheath, a perceptible crimson gleam in his eyeballs.

"Let's Dance."

The pack of Beowollf did not need to hear a it second time and left toward the swordsman it's sharp and dangerous claws ready to penetrate his flesh. The blond swordsman in return also advanced against his enemy, both hands on the hilt of his katana, the contact was inevitable when the first Grimm flexed their claws ready for a vertical cut with intent to shatter the flesh of the young swordsman, but did not have the timing to dodge the Rodrigues and was too late when he felt the lower part of his body to separate from him. Naruto has not lost much of his time when he attacked with horizontal and vertical cuts, leaving bodies and more bodies with precise and meticulous movements such as the hand of a professional surgeon.

Six seconds, they only lasted six seconds and in one day there was one less pack of Grimm creatures that had deteriorated into nothing by Murasama's blade as the trees around him who had the misfortune to be in the path of the blade fell as well, making what was once a small area full of trees now a deforested site.

However Naruto did not have time to breathe when he was forced to lift Murasama at the height of his face defending hih from the clutches of Ursa who had apparently taken advantage of the distraction of the death of his kind to have the chance of a surprise attack, however bad for him because Naruto's senses were much more accurate than any man or animal, his sensory field was a distance of 9 meters around which was not as big as Samuel, but still gave it a chance to impose any type of enemy attack. Putting considerable strength in his arms Naruto successfully pushed the Ursa back and with a fast swing of his weapon split it into two, then put Murasama in an upright position in time to stop another Ursa hit by fixing his feet as firmly as possible on the ground, Naruto gave a hundred and eighty degree horizontal turning, leaving the Grimm creature and making ashes.

Instinctively the blond jumped from the floor escaping the attack from one of the King Taiju's who decided to attack, however when he was still in the air and was about to divide the body of the creature another intention to kill caught his attention coming his way soon, Naruto only had time Murasama to put in front in an attempt to defend when another King Taiju hit him with enough force to send him a few meters and bump into a tree that with the result of the impact fell over totally destroyed.

He fell to his knees, that blow was nothing compared to Samuel attacks or the metal punches of Armstrong, however that did not make him not feel pain of having some aching bones.

"It hurts like a bitch." He commented.

But he had no time to think about the sting of pain in his body when he was forced to roll to the side dodging another bite from the giant snake, from the corner of his eye he can see the other creature moving in his direction. Quickly turning his sheath into Shooting Mode, he pointed towards the Grimm that was about to attack with another deadly bite, he fired a volley of missiles targeting the mask of the King Taiju and it's vision which worked to witness the grunt of pain it gave out, he jumped escaping again from another bite from the giant snake, resulting in that they both collided, Naruto landed on top Grimm's body and ran its entire length to its tail.

He put the katana in the scabbard again and fired the Drawing Mode.

He jumped in the air and still turned toward the Grimm duo.

Squeezing the trigger blade was ejected from the sheath in a monstrous force and masterfully made a horizontal cut resulting in an explosion, creating a thick cloud of smoke.

"It was a good dance, in fact." He said and landed on the ground naturally without even caring about the height.

The cloud dissipated slowly revealing a large fissure in the earth.

He sheathed his sword and exhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves and slow down his heart. He coughed hard, feeling something stuck in the throat, put his hand to his mouth and saw small droplets of blood on the palm.

"Accessed 3% activity and the side effect is already strong." He closed his fist tightly.

Suddenly Naruto brought his blade out and placed it in front of him in time to intercept a vertical stroke. Sweat trailed down his face from the corner when watched what had attacked him, the blade was of an average size, with serrated edges and sharp teeth, little sparks danced through the metal, he rose his gaze to the hand of its owner and all of his body stiffened, because there was one of the guards who he had killed months ago when they were apart of DESPERADO. He wore the same suit, the same sunglasses, the top of the head was completely bald - a side effect of becoming a cyborg.

"You can not, no other nation could know the location of here!" The mind of the blonde worked wildly trying to find the way that this guard had found out were he was.

"You have blood on your hands ..." The man said the voice devoid of any emotion. "You can never forget the lives that you took with those hands."

The words seemed to upset the young swordsman even more to the point that in the hands began to shake, that was enough for the enemy cyborg to force its grip on Naruto pushing him back and making him lose his position, he then quickly lifted his HF machete (high frequency) and made a diagonal cut in the breastplate of Naruto, however he only created a superficial cut, as the blond managed to retreat quickly.

The young hunter in training laid a hand on his chest and felt the cut stinging, looked at the blood on his fearful and confused hand. He turned his attention to his supposed enemy and found that it was gone.

"But what...?"

"I expected more of you, kid."

That voice.

Naruto knew that voice perfectly well.

It was that same voice that echoed in the back of his mind since his last time in the American land, that same voice who manipulated him in recent months to complete the plan in which the Patriots had for the country. That was before the dead Senator Armstrong.

Armstrong?! How are you alive ?! "Naruto yelled at the thought dead man.

"You know that you could never stop me." the remnant of the Patriots said with a devious smile. "My meme's can never die, not as long as you or Raiden live."

Naruto clenched his fists, anger to be compared to him took any judgment he still had in his mind. He clearly remembered his final words while he impaled him with Murasama and Raiden ripped his heart out of his chest, those words that haunted him every moment he lost control of his nanos.

"I'll never be like you!" He snapped fiercely. "Damn your meme or whatever it is!"

Armstrong roared with laughter as having been told a good joke.

"You do not realize it yet, but you're already changing boy, you had become like me and had used all of the false ideals of liberty and fraternity as well as I used Samuel and you." The man said while adjusting his glasses casually.

The blonde sheathed Murasama back in it's sheath as a crimson glow emanated from his body, the grip on his scabbard was noticeable to observe some veins become visible, his teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes again had that glow red in the center, his red aura grew increasingly more in size and thickness as to make the ground beneath his feet cracking with pressure.

"I will..."

The aura strangely began to take a strange shape

"Never be ..."

A muzzle, and long sharp teeth and ferocious eyes.

 **"LIKE YOU!"**

And with the firing trigger ...

... The world exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Cliff Ozpin and Glynda noticed a huge explosion happened in the middle of Emerald Forest, it was so strong that not only could you see the air displacement but also for the fact that very little of the surronding rock was pulled out of the ground, luckly for them they were a good distance from the blast radius, unfortunately however the trees that were close did not have a happy ending.

"How much force ..." The blonde woman thought hard and long as to figure out how the boy did that much damage to the area.

She quickly pulled the scroll and put all hee attention on cameras that were in the boy's region, hoping that they were lucky enough for some to still be working since she doubted if anything was not unscathed from the explosion.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise to find a still active camera and look into all the damage that Naruto made with a swing of his sword. All the ground in front of him was now devoid of green life leaving only the burnt bodies of the trees, but more she was more frightened that the area was completely cleared not even a tree left in practically a single cut, burned and reduced to ashes, the entire length of damage reached to almost 80 meters of pure destruction. She could still see the blond boy in the same place where he launched his attack, he was on his knees and seemed to be gasping deeply.

Glynda quickly kicked the recording to the beginning of their struggle against the Grimms and her face showed confusion when she realized that after defeating the duo of King Taiju, the blond swordsman began to fight the air and shout for nothing.

She turned her attention to Ozpin who kept his attention focused on the scroll in her hands.

"Ozpin ..." began Glynda fearfully. "That is..."

"This is the result of all his life ..." the man replied in a calm expression. "Hallucinations that plague him because of his experience, the days are loaded with mental traps and the nights are filled with memories that he wants to forget." A solemn gaze made it through his green eyes. "This is his life, this is one of the many burdens he carries."

The Goodwitch understood the message behind the words of her fellow hunter. For such a young boy as he to have PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), a life shrouded in darkness, moments flash that haunt him at any time, moments that someone his age never should've experienced and should never have seen.

This was the fate of a child born in another nation?

"I ask you again Ozpin ... Why let him into Beacon?"

The director did not answer, resigning himself to look into the scroll, where multiple simultaneous windows were open, one showing the boy still recovering from his recent attack, another where it showed Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in a likely discussion, were Yang Xiao Long and her partner Blake Belladonna walking through the Grimm infested forest, and below Ren and Nora making contact and finally was the unlikely duo that consisted of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

"This year will be full of great events, Glynda." Said Ozpin turning their eyes to the woman. "Major events that will shake both worlds."

xxxx-xx-xxx

(Explosion Moment)

The duo of Yang and Blake walked quietly through the forest, alert to any sign that Grimm could capture. The Faunus stopped suddenly and looked back calling attention to the blonde.

"What?" Asked Yang estranged the sudden stop of Blake.

The headband of Belladonna shifted a few times until the realization hit her mind.

"Hold on!" Shouted Blake.

The Xiao Long did not question the time because the sudden burst of Blake's excitement when a strong air current hit both of them hard. Yang had to grit her teeth and use her aura to be able to remain on the ground by the wind strength, however not for long enough when the soles of her boots loosened the ground and she was thrown back into a tree. Blake used her claws as a means of settling on the ground, her nails deeply piercing the soil and very lucky managed to remain upright when the wind stopped.

"What the hell hit us?" Complained Yang as she got out of the tree.

"I'd rather not find out."

xxxxxxxxxx

"This way! I am absolutely sure! "

With Ruby the formation of her current partner was anything but pleasant in her book. Both clearly did not get along, Weiss disagreed with apparently all the ideas that Ruby suggested and put a tough front on her behavior. Now both were clearly lost with the heiress leading while Ruby played with some fallen leaves.

So much for her to be meeting with Yang or Naruto.

Why does the world have to be mean to her? WHY?!

"No, not here, this is the right way!" Declared Weiss confidently to then be emptied again as this happened again for the last twenty-eight times.

"It's not easy to admit that we are absolutely lost?" Asked Ruby bored and slightly annoyed with the behavior of the white girl.

The Schnee was about to hit Ruby for her statement when a coming air explosion on the left hit both by surprise catching them completely off guard. Both were thrown back hard, however they managed to set on the floor putting down their weapons on the ground.

The gale was short - lived and soon ended up leaving the two girls wondering what that was.

Although Ruby had a bad feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto breathed again as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart in his chest that threatened to explode in his chest. He clenched his fist and punched the ground, he was lost again as the other times, his past actions, his ghosts were returning to haunt him, boggling his mind and gradually eating away at his mind, gradually losing his sanity, the destruction was proof of this, I'm glad you did not have any other students in that area or there would be an innocent death on his hands.

With one last breath of air the boy managed to remain firm on his feet despite theslight fluctuations of weakness he remained strong. He sheathed his katana and looked at the destruction around him. He quickly pulled out of one pockets, a white syringe and punctured a vein in his neck, he clenched his teeth for a brief moment to drop a sigh of relief.

However that did not make him spiritually feel better.

It made him feel bad about himself and even more worried.

The symptoms were getting worse as time goes by the point of the illusions become even stronger than at the beginning and affect his reality and his way of thinking, so that it was increasingly difficult to escape. He frowned as he stared at the syringe in his hand, he would have to ask for strengthened doses from Doktor otherwise he would fear to do something to the girls or any other persons in Beacon if one witnessed his attacks.

He let out a deep sigh. He could not stay there any longer, because even Grimm would be attracted by the destruction and emotions, Naruto did not want to face them and have the risk of losing it again despite having taken the dose.

He crouched slightly, small electrical waves travel through the entire length of the legs starting from the foot to the thigh, and then he shot into the Emerald Forest in search of relics and perhaps as a bonus one of his friends.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

(In a very place, far away)

In a dark room nine pairs of eyes were in a circular formation, their bodies were hidden by darkness.

"How are our preparations?" Asked the shadow with circular pattern eyes.

"Our target is out of our nation." The pair of red eyes with three commas replied. "He went through the barrier."

Now that caught the attention of others.

"The boy managed to pass through the barrier? Now that's impressive. "Some had commented with thin eyes.

"I thought only three people in every nation were allowed to pass through the barrier, hn." Said another with only one visible eye. "If he's there should we pursue him?"

"We cannot, not even our spy can pass through the barrier." the circular patterned eyes answered. "So we will be inoperable for an indefinite time until we find a way to go."

"What nonsense is this ?!" Shouted one of the pairs of eyes. "Why not simply destroy that damn barrier?"

"If you do not live on a rock, this barrier is powered by the energy of another nation, something that anybody this side has and only those that do can pass through the barrier and, in addition, only three UN personal is authorized to pass through the border." The voice of green eyes with red irises said. "And these three people are more protected than the White House."

"Well,till the next order, remain undetected. Pein off. "


End file.
